Good Luck Charlie Wiki:Chat
Chat is a recently-added feature from Wikia that is currently available for all wikis to activate via . The chat feature was enabled on Good Luck Charlie Wiki by FashionGal on January 16, 2012. Anyone with a Wikia account can enter a chat room by clicking the "Join the Chat", the "Start a Chat" button on the right navigation bar, or visiting ' ' on the wiki. Once the feature is activated, users may be able to talk directly with others online. The feature is not readily available for Monobook users, but they may join by adding ?useskin=wikia to the end of the url. To chat, make sure the input box is selected (indicated by a blinking insertion point in the box) by clicking on it before typing your desired text into it. Once your message is finished, hit your keyboard's enter/return key to broadcast it into the chat room. Messages from other users you are free to respond to will be displayed in the chat room as well as yours. User options Clicking on a name in the user list will open a small menu that allows standard users to visit the targeted user's profile or see their contributions. Administrators and chat moderators have additional options. * Private Message opens a new private messaging room. * Give ChatMod status (for administrators only) gives the targeted user the right to expel users from the chatroom. * Kickban (for administrators and moderators only) kicks the targeted user out of the chat room and prohibits them from returning until an administrator or moderator removes the "bannedfromchat" status at . Private messaging Private messages are individual conversations between you and a single other user. The messages in private messaging rooms are kept unseen from the main chatroom and may be opened and closed between users at any time. If you are in a private messaging room with someone and feel that they have violated you, you have the ability to stop receiving their private messages by selecting "Block private messages" in their username menu. This setting is permanent and Wikia-wide until you select "Allow private messages" from their menu in the general chat room. Simplified Regulations This is a useful feature that people can chat with others directly. In general, chat nice please. *No name-calling or insulting other people when on chat. *No swearing. Profanity will get you kicked out and banned immediately, and if your use of profanity is to an extent deemed serious, you will be blocked from editing for a while and may not be able to chat again. Even if you think your use of profanity would be insignificant, don't post it. It isn't needed here. *Don't spam. Some users in chat room often do spamming for attention or enjoy destroying the atmosphere in chat rooms. If you engage in vandalism such as this, you will be temporarily blocked from chatting. *No fighting. If a war that can't be controlled breaks out in the chat room, it's the administrators' and moderators' responsibility to take action to calm it down. If you participate in any of these wars, a temporary suspension will be placed on your account. *Keep kind and composed dispositions, please! All of us working here hope this feature will be a valuable asset to this wiki and that it will stay free of any unnecessary shenanigans. Unbanning If a user is banned from chatting, chatmods and administrators have the right to return the right to chat to them. They do so on , by entering their username, unchecking the "bannedfromchat" checkbox, then clicking "Save user rights". Their ban is lifted instantly. Who is ChatMod on this Wiki? Admins of this wiki have "ChatMod" rights by default. They can be found in the . Some faithful users in this wiki can be given ChatMod. They can be found in External links *Chat in Wikia Community Central *Blog about Chat of Ohmyn0 - a Wikia Staff member who helped develop the Chat feature.